epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Current
Jack Current is a unicorn pony that is one of the wielders of the Elements of Creation. JC wields the Element of Water, which allows him to manipulate water at will. He is a marine biologist that has his own laboratory in the basement of his house, where he passively studies different kinds of sea animals, making sure not to harm them in any way. As a pastime, he plays on his piano, in his private study. The piano helps him think, and concentrate better. JC was born on August 7, 1994 at the city of Fillydelphia to his unknown, and deceased, mother and father. How they died is a mystery that only JC and his brother, Paul He wears sunglasses all of the time to hide his eyes, which glow blue because of a rare genetic condition, known as Denton's Syndrome, which causes bioluminescence in the eye. JC and his brother are the only known ponies to be afflicted by Denton's Syndrome because the syndrome has only two recorded cases, JC and his brother, Paul. He also stares up into the ceiling when he is under a source of light, and when he isn't doing anything at the moment. JC usually doesnt know why he does this, he just considers it as an impulse. Personal History Will add more later. Personality JC is a cold, emotionless, calm, and stotic pony. He is also perceptive, and intelligent, but solid, and a bit of a loner. JC has a sense of rebellion inside of him, and he usually makes sarcastic remarks about the situation in hand. He's level-headed all the time, and so far, he's never had an episode where he loses that. Even though he can be cold, he shows that he cares deeply for his friends, family, sea creatures, and to a lesser degree, all kinds of animals. He's a very mysterious pony, and almost no one truly knows him on the inside. He comes up with all kinds of cover stories, in order to hide who he was, and who he is. Not even his own friends truly know him, only his older brother, Paul Current, knows his past, and who he truly is. Appearance JC is a olive-coated pony, who wears sunglasses all the time, so that no pony can see his eyes. He says that the sunglasses are a fashion statement, but in reality, he wears them because he does not want to attract unwanted attention. No one has ever seen him without his glasses, adding to an already mysterious pony. His horn, unlike most unicorn horns, has a pointed top. He also has electronic circuitry running from his head, to the back of his neck, where it connects to a chip embedded into his neck, connecting his mind to his Central Nervous System. He states that he suffered a bad neck injury when he was younger, that paralyzed his whole body, and the circuitry allows him to completely control his body, albeit more efficiently, granting him superior reflexes to that of a regular pony. Though, this is just a cover as to why the circuitry is truly there.